User blog:SquallRox/Champion Idea - Trevisan, the Kumungu King
Hello everybody, I was just wondering 'bout a new Champ, and I had some ideas, took the base of Nidalee to do it (cause I just love it's style of gameplay). Trevisan, the Kumungu King No one ever was born in the jungles, but still, no one knows about Trevisan past. All they know is that since he has consciousness, he was in the jungle. With the power of the beast that lives inside him, the other animals of the jungle respects him. Altought he is the King of Kumungu, in the jungle lies unlimited treasures, but Trevisan only interests are to preserve the jungle, his true "treasury". Attributes: Fighter, Meele Inate - Human Form: every time he uses an ability, he gains 3 gold. Animal Form: every time he kills an enemy Champion his team gains 3*enemy level of gold. (This inate was because the treasures of the jungle, that Trevisan would use in the League). or Inate - Every time he kills and enemy he gains 2%*level lifesteal for 7 seconds (for sustained laning). *I could put every time he use an skill too, just ideas... Q - Human: Call of the wild - Trevisan hit his axe in a cone in front of him OR Trevisan next attack will splash damage. Animal : Wild Fangs - Trevisan next attack will damage the target. The enemy will be wounded (something like ignite or Swain Torment) W - Human: Ambush - Trevisan hides himself with the natural resources around him, granting him stealth until he moves or attacks. Animal: Jungle Jump (stupid name haha) - Trevisan leaps to the target location , throwing the enemies to the air. He cannot move for 1 sec, but still can attack and use skills E - Human: Axe Throw - Trevisam throws hes axe in a straight line, dealing damage. If the target is facing away it will stun the target for 1/1,5/2 seconds. Animal: Animal Instincts - Trevisan smell wounded targets, granting him extra speed and plus attack damage. Works against any negative effect. (works similar to Warwick bloodscent, but with negative effects) Ulti - Change to Animal Form. (Just like Nidalee). I have a pic that give a look of what the char would look like! Of course this is just an drawing of something, I just wished to know your toughts. Edit 17/10 - I'll update his Human Q and E to be more specific, and'll post his ultimate combo strategy "The ultimate combo strategy would be : Ambush (W) - Call of the wild (Q) - A few auto-attacks - If the enemy runs > Axe Throw (E) - Turn Animal ® - Wild Fangs(animal Q) - auto-attacks - Jungle Jump (animal W) to catch running guys. If the enemy still lives, Back to Human > if still running ® Axe Throw, and we begin everything again." Champ PIC - Something like that, with a Tarzan loke Cloth, and a little more mature (the pic is too weak for a jungle king) : http://bumped.org/psublog/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/Jungle-King-set.jpg Guess that's it ;) Thanks, c ya! Squall Category:Custom champions